Blood and Flowers
by Ryokoluv17
Summary: Ryoko has chosen to carry an heir to Juraiian throne, however, this decision does not sit well with Hotsuma. Tenchi as Crowned Prince of Jurai starts to weigh his options of his heart. Would Hotsuma put his life on the line and disrupt protocol among the royal family? Would the prince fall in love? T/R/H love triangle Some chapters will contain Mature Content Tenchi is a bit OOC.
1. Blood and Flowers

BLOOD AND FLOWERS

BY HOTSUMA09

I HAVE ANOTHER PROJECT WORKING ON AND THAT IS GAME OF HEARTS, BUT I DECIDED TO VEER OFF AND BECAME INFLUENCED IN MAKING ANOTHER TENCHI FANFICTION THAT CIRCLES AROUND MY 'GO-TO' CHARACTERS AND PLACE THEM IN A MORE IMPERIAL SOCIETY.

A/N: YES HOTSUMA WILL BE INCLUDED IN THIS STORY, HENCE MY SCREEN NAME LOL, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT.

* * *

"I am sorry." Uttered Hotsuma as he stared at the Cyan haired woman before him.

"Why was I chosen?" Ryoko fought back tears hugging herself. Hotsuma walked into the room peering about the quarters. Nagi sat up from her resting area and peered up at the blonde chief. "Nagi, can you give us a minute?" Hotsuma bowed to the cyan haired sister. Nagi gave a questionable looked to her younger sibling. Ryoko nodded, "It's important." Nagi sauntered out the room and closed the doors behind her.

"Please help me understand this." Ryoko approached Hotsuma, she grabbed hold of his blue robe with anguish in her eyes.

"Lady Ayeka is unable to conceive. She has appointed you to be her surrogate. The decision not only was her idea but by Emperor Asuza and her half-brother Lord Katsushito." Hotsuma tightened his jaw, he walked over to the table knelt down removing his headgear. He ran his fingers through his mane as he fought to deliver more news to Ryoko. Ryoko knelt before the teapot and poured some Sencha in the white tea cup and walked over to the table placing the tea cup in front of him, "Here, drink." Ryoko observed him closely she could see that Hotsuma was taking this pretty seriously. As much as she disliked the idea of being used as a pawn with the regal Jurai family, she still needed answers as to why she was chosen.

"How did you learn of this, Hotsuma?" Hotsuma peered up from the rim of the cup. He sighed, "There was a meeting with the envoy's they demanded an account of the heir issue with in the family. What was said was not substantial enough for them, they brought out a list of the females in the kingdom and your name was significant out of the few potential royal concubines."

"I am just the court maid, I was pardoned for what I did many years ago. I am already serving the princess and now I must produce a child for her." Ryoko let out a shaky breath, unconsciously placing her fingers on her beaded head band that occupied the space under her bangs. Her hair was set in a half updo flowing down her back. Hotsuma hair was also in the similar fashion with a blue bandana planted across his forehead, with the symbol of chief in Kanji inscribed on it.

Nagi entered the room with Lord Katsuhito and Tenchi in towed startling the two. Ryoko grimaced at Hotsuma before rising and approaching the royal pair at the doorway.

"My Lords." Ryoko bowed along with Hotsuma and Nagi. Lord Katsuhito acknowledge the respect and began to talk. Tenchi looked to Hotsuma giving him a questionable look wondering why he was at the Hakubi residence. "Is Lady Washu occupied at the moment?" Lord Katsuhito questioned walking further into the room. Nagi looked to Ryoko who shook her head in response. She then immediately left the area to look for their mother.

"Excuse me my Lord." Nagi bowed as she exited the area. Ryoko felt uneasy, here she was standing in the presence of three men of such nobility. All she could've done was offered tea, in which the Lords respectfully declined.

"Chief. Keigo Hotsuma." Tenchi called out breaking Hotsuma's attention.

"Yes, My Lord." Hotsuma approached the dark haired man, who was clearly a few years younger than him.

"Why are you here? We have just seen your Lieutenant loitering and philandering with some females as we made our way here. You need to tighten up your men, Hotsuma." Tenchi mentioned with such concern. Tenchi and Hotsuma were good friends, more like brothers. At a young age, Emperor Asuza and Lord Yosho took in Hotsuma after his mother was killed by Kagato. Hotsuma looked to Lord Katsuhito as a father figure but did not get to become well acquainted with him due to his immediate departure to earth chasing after his half-brother Kagato. Tenchi was also taken in by the family after his mother Kiyone passed on and his father Nobuyuki found it difficult to raise the young lad and disappeared. Due to Hotsuma's nobility to the family he was put in the position to protect them, thus, putting him in the position of chief.

Hotsuma gave a quick glanced over at Ryoko, "Lady Ryoko was so kind enough to offer me tea, as I had walk by their home during my patrols. But excuse me my lord while I tend to my lieutenant and mend the situation." Hotsuma bowed and quickened his pace to exit the room only to have been stopped by Lord Katsuhito. "That will not be necessary, Chief. We will be needing you to sit in on this meeting as well." Ryoko poured another round of the herbal tea in Lord Katsuhito cup. Ryoko looked up to Hotsuma.

It was not long before Nagi came back to the house with her mother in towed. "My regards my Lords, I was in the market." Washu bowed as she joined the three males and her daughter at the table. Washu glanced around, she noticed Hotsuma's stressed look as well as her daughter's uncomfortable expression. Nagi sat a few feet away from the group, as much as she wanted to be a part of the meeting, she rather kept a distance.

"Lady Washu due to Princess Ayeka's inability to conceive. Her wishes is of Ryoko to be a surrogate." Lord Katsuhito began with no regards to the feelings of the Hakubi women. Ryoko kept her eyes on the white teapot that sat in the middle of the table. Her hands clinched her kimono, her chest felt tight. She quickly peered up at her mother, who blinked a few times before her pink eyebrows furrowed. "I…I understand my Lord. But why my Ryoko? She is just a court maid to Lady Ayeka, how much more should she serve for what she done when Kagato had control of her?" Lord Katsuhito smiled and looked to Ryoko. "She is pardoned of her crimes, and yes she has a debt to the Jurai family. However, Lady Ayeka sees her as someone she can trust and to be honest, your daughter is pretty stunning. Ryoko is pretty embedded into the functions of our nobility, which made her a significant candidate." Washu glanced to Ryoko, "I appreciate the offer my Lord but we will have to have a discussion about this first. This organization cannot just be out of convenience."

"This is a demand from Emperor Azusa in effort to stabilize his union and family. Azusa has taken in many nations under his reign and he has his demands especially for his eldest daughter, Lady Ayeka. Tenchi is appointed Crowned Prince, the alliance is etched in stone in his matrimony to Lady Ayeka but the Jurai court needs stabilization. Going against his demands will put this nation at risk. There is a need for an heir." Lord Katsuhito explained sternly looking at each of the individuals that occupy the table. Ryoko felt all the oxygen left her body, she gripped her kimono tighter, "My Lord, My thoughts please?" Her voice raised almost in a shout. She shot up from the table almost tipping over the kettle. Nagi quickly ran over to her sister and attempted to sit her back down. "How can I carry a child and not be a descendent to the throne?!" Tears sprang from her eyes. Tenchi tighten his lip, he looked to Lord Katsuhito for a response but there was none. "Is it because of him? I am highly positive Lady Ayeka can conceive. Why can't he just give up the throne if he cannot take a woman?! Aren't you humiliated? I do not believe this, I am being dragged in his humiliation." Nagi held Ryoko tighter as tears sprang down her face.

Lord Katsuhito arose from the table, Ryoko did not break eye contact from him. Hotsuma wished he could say his piece but it will lay heavily on his head. "A demand is a demand. You have to adhere to the laws of the nation…or it will be your head." Hotsuma said sternly trying not to make eye contact with anyone, with that he exited the quarters. Ryoko eyes burned with anger as she watched Hotsuma's retreating back.

"10 o'clock pm, Nagi will escort you to the Lord Tenchi's quarters. That will be all, come now Tenchi." The two men bowed and left the women to ponder on what just took place.

Washu looked to her daughters, she quietly departed her children and head to her sleeping quarters. Nagi rocked Ryoko until her sobs were more controlled. "I have to find Lady Ayeka." Nagi looked on as her younger sister head for the door. "Ryoko stop it, you heard what was said. They will kill you if you do not abide to the king." She pleaded with Ryoko, grabbing her arm which made her kimono slid down her left shoulder. Ryoko fought endlessly with her sister until she reluctantly stop and slid to the ground. Ryoko watched the palace in the distance. She accepted her defeat.

"Let us just go back inside, we do not need anyone intercepting in our lives. We already gave enough to talk about. And you need your rest." Nagi raised Ryoko up and head inside.

* * *

Read and Review

A/N: Well this was a bit beyond my comfort zone. I normally deal with the modern times but to go a few centuries back I was a bit nervous but hey, a challenge is a challenge for a reason.


	2. 10 0'clock

Blood and Flowers

* * *

10 o'clock

"I did not mean to put you in such a predicament. I just have so much trust in you that I decided to put it on the table, when the matter arise. The envoys are full of scoundrels. Full of Pompous pigs that do not care of the rights of women." Ayeka looked to the woman behind her through the mirror.

"Ayeka, all I wanted was a moment's notice. This is life changing, I do not think I can measure up. I am still young." Ryoko replied brushing the locks of the purple haired princess. Ayeka turned to Ryoko.

"Please I am already burdened from this, it will be detrimental to both of us to back out. The envoys will request for us to be put to death. One, for me not able to have a child and for you because-"

"I refuse." Ryoko sat beside Ayeka, who looked on sympathetically. "Yes." Replied Ayeka. It was not long before they saw two shadows at the door. "It must be 10 o'clock." Ryoko looked on as the person at the door spoke.

"Princess Ayeka, it is Lady Nagi and Chief Keigo, here to escort Lady Ryoko." Hotsuma spoke from the porch. Inside, Ryoko looked to Ayeka and gave a sad smile. Ayeka mouthed a 'Thank You' as she watched the former Pirate made her way to the door. Opening the door, the first look that welcome her was the look of anguish from the guard. Nagi placed a hand on her sister's shoulder as they followed Hotsuma to Tenchis quarters.

Down the long corridor, the light from Hotsuma's lantern in addition to the red paintings of nature that inhabited the palace walls gave Ryoko some sense of comfort; for inflamed tints was her favorite. She needed some distraction to calm her nerves. They came to a stop, Hotsuma deep voice broke her from her thoughts. "My Lord, Lady Ryoko has arrived." He stepped back and motioned for Ryoko to step forward. At that moment, Tenchi slid the door open and bowed. Ryoko felt a tear drop from her eye as she attempted to smile and acknowledge the prince.

"Would you guard the premise?" He directed his question to Hotsuma. Hotsuma tightened his jaw as he quickly responded to the Crowned Prince question.

"Yes my Lord." He quickly occupied his usual position at Tenchi's door. Tenchi looked to Nagi who wore a solemn expression. "Get some rest Lady Nagi." With that he slid the door shut. Nagi stood in her spot and sighed peering over to Hotsuma. "I know how your feeling. I do not support this travesty. Maybe if it was not my own sister I wouldn't care but I…do. I know you have feelings for her, but do not give any notion of your affection for a court maid they will have your head. Stay strong." Nagi kept her tone soft.

"Thank you for your words Lady Nagi. Goodnight." Hotsuma kept his position stiff and eyes locked on to some object in the garden. Nagi smiled solemnly and head home. From the corner of his eye, he saw the light from Tenchi's quarters turn off. He let out a shaky breath as anger claimed him.

Inside

The duo sat side by side in silence, both peering down at the wooden floor. Ryoko had enough of the silence and pivoted her body to Tenchi. "If you wanted this…please just execute and get this over with…My Lord." Ryoko began a bit informal but try to soften her remark to the prince.

"I know you are uncomfortable." He turned to her and hesitantly reached for her kimono. He pulled on her bow, it easily opened revealing her white undergarments. Tenchi slide the robe off her shoulders, under her kimono was a silky white gown with two broad straps on the shoulders. Her bosom fit snug in the form fitting night gown. Ryoko closed her eyes as she felt Tenchi ran his hands down her arms. She felt weight lifted off the bed and her eyes open suddenly. Tenchi arose removing his robe revealing his muscular upper body. Ryoko noticed gleams of sweat that shine in the moonlight. Never in her life has she looked at a male with such desire. Tenchi came closer and held her shoulders, he placed her body to lay on the bed. Ryoko's hand subconsciously went to her bosom. Tenchi took notice. He was just as nervous as her. Tenchi straddle her being careful not to place pressure on her lower extremities. He placed his arm behind her neck and slowly buried his face within her neck. Ryoko let out a gasp and turned her head to the window. She no longer felt scared but more of wanting to feel this new sensation that enveloped her. Tenchi changed to the other side of her neck. He then faced her once more, Ryoko looked at him with questioning eyes. Tenchi was mesmerize by her beauty, her golden pools of her eyes…to the golden headband she wore with matching chandelier earrings. "May we began?" Tenchi asked softly. Ryoko gave a worried look before closing her eyes and dropped her arm to her side. Tenchi slid the straps down her body kissing her collarbone and then to her breast. He claimed one with his tongue and Ryoko gasp louder. "My Lord." She whispered.

It was not long before Tenchi claimed her, taking into a euphoric state of mind. Tenchi quickened his pace and Ryoko held on to him for dear life. Her bangs cling to her forehead as she screamed. Tenchi grunted as he let himself go; the rocking came to a slow pace before he stopped and peered at the door. He saw a shadow, remembering Hotsuma was guarding he prayed to Kami they were able to keep at an appropriate level of noise. It was not long before sleep claim them.

Outside

Hotsuma heard every gasp and moan. His chest tightened. Heart racing.

"Chief" His lieutenant approached and bowed, it was evident that Hotsuma was upset and Lieutenant Tsuchida picked up on it. Tsuchida hair was also in the half updo, his hair was jet black with gray eyes. Tsuchida was Hotsuma's right hand man, but sometimes Tsuchida smart mouth gets him into trouble. And at times Tsuchida had to be put in his place, he felt that his rank was enough to be on the same wavelength as his leader. He became lucid. A couple of weeks ago, Hotsuma was faced with a decision to have him executed for courting a Korean courtesan. But Hotsuma pleaded with the Crowned Prince to spare him for it was a weakness in human behavior.

"Chief." Lieutenant Tsuchida uttered again.

"No one other than me, should not trespass this part of the palace." Hotsuma said sternly breaking his eye contact from a statue out in the garden to look Tsuchida in the eye.

"I see. Is this the Lord request? Is the woman Ryoko in there with him?" Tsuchida said with a smirk.

"As you were!" Hotsuma said a bit stern and a bit louder.

"Very well, Sire. Do you need a break?" Tsuchida asked.

"That won't be necessary Lieutenant." Hotsuma simply said.

"Very impressive, sir." Lieutenant Tsuchida said causing Hotsuma to look at him sternly. The young Lieutenant stepped closer to Hotsuma.

"Is it the kings judgement that the soldier that philandered with the courtesan was giving the second chance out of human nature or you was able to persuade them another way. For instance, that beauty that is in there with the prince right now. Was she the pawn? You should let your soldiers enjoy some of the luxuries you receive. " Tsuchida step back. Hotsuma was at a loss for words. Tsuchida gave a smile of victory and was about to continue his descent on deck until Hotsuma stopped him.

"Stop!" He walked up to the young man and kicked him squarely in his chest. Unsheathing his sword he pointed it to the lieutenant's throat. "Speak ill of the King again and I will have your head. And don't disrespect me!" The Lieutenant rose up slowly careful to not get closer to the tip of the sword and continued on not daring to look back at his leader.

Hotsuma slowly placed his sword back to his side, he clenched his jaw as he went back to his post.

The Next Day

"Have you slept well, my Lady?" Tenchi asked from the mirror as one of the servants placed his robe on his shoulders. Ryoko slowly arose feeling a bit uneasy that another person was in the room and she was partially clothed.

"Yes, my Lord." Ryoko replied looking down at the covers. Tenchi placed his hand up to indicate fixtures to his attire will be needed at a later time and dismiss his servant.

"Do not worry about the servant. If word got out of you in the bed, we know who it will be from. Are you hungry?" He spoke as he uncovered a 'feast' on the table below. Ryoko simply nodded. Tenchi smiled, "No need to be modest, Lady Ryoko. It's the least I can do." Ryoko tighten the sash of her kimono and walked over to Tenchi who helped guided her to the seat. The two sat in silence consuming the much needed food.

Hotsuma fought a yarn and a headache. The rising sun was not helping his case. It was not long before he saw a white figure approaching from the corner of his eye. It was Nagi. As she got closer she smiled and bowed. Hotsuma who was sitting on his knees stood up and faced the door. Gathering his composure, he spoke. "My Lord, Lady Nagi is here to collect Lady Ryoko."

Inside, Ryoko followed Tenchi to the door and again was greeted with a somber and tired looking Hotsuma. Ryoko stepped out and turned and bowed to Tenchi. Nagi ushered her young sister down the deck.

"Did you sleep well, sire?" Hotsuma reluctantly questioned.

"Very much so. You are relieved of your duties today Hotsuma. You need the rest." Tenchi declared as he return the bow of the blonde man and slid the door shut. Hotsuma was thankful to be released from duty for the day but he can tell the young prince wanted to gush about his interaction with the cyan haired woman.

"I would ask how did it go, but it may be personal to you." Nagi spoke as she and her sister walked side by side to their residence. Ryoko stopped and look to her sister, she appeared sad then smiled, "I was nervous but I feel like that was what I was missing. That was the void I have been needing. I never thought I would've never be touch like that in a hundred years. The way he touch me, kiss me…made love to me. I felt like a woman for once." Ryoko gloated. Nagi sighed making Ryoko take notice, "What did I say something wrong?"

Nagi walked over to the pond taking notice of the catfish, "You must not get your feelings involved. This is strictly business Ryoko. Of course the art of lovemaking is the kissing, the caressing, and the sweet words. But he is married to Ayeka. You're just doing them a favor. Do not let it become personal." Nagi continued her walk home, she had to speak some sense into her sister before she fell for the prince. Hotsuma would be devastated, he has already went through the torture of last night. Ryoko slowly walked behind her elder sister.

Later That Day

"You wanted to see me?" Hotsuma asked he made his way down the steps of the garden and walked over to Ryoko by the lake.

"You look better." Ryoko complimented.

"You as well." He replied a bit short.

"You were out there that whole time, what did you hear?" Ryoko walked closer to him.

"A guard is not supposed to give an account of what he has seen or hear unless he is standing before the King." Hotsuma simply said. Ryoko looked down, "Very well." Ryoko looked for something to bring up but there was nothing. She thought that since Hotsuma was a close friend, he will leak information of what is going on within the kingdom like before, but for some reason he has become a bit censored with her.

"If you don't mind, Lady Ryoko. I will be heading back to my quarters. I have to develop a strategy with my men that I will like to speak of tomorrow morning. Have a good evening." He bowed and quickly left the area. Ryoko watched his retreating back trying to understand his sudden behavior with her. Could it be that he had feelings for her he could not bring to the surface?

* * *

A/N: I am beginning to become comfy with this story. Hopefully it is getting better with each chapter that is uploaded. Please read and review, thanks for the support!


	3. A Foo

Blood and Flowers

* * *

Hotsuma sat on the side of his bed, flashbacks of the night that Ryoko lost her innocence overwhelmed his mind. Just picturing there sweaty bodies nestled close together after intercourse, burn his chest heavily. Earlier in the morning at the mandatory meeting with his soldiers, he delivered the new protocol that has been set out by the Emperor. The protocols mainly circled around the guards running off with courtesans. It was now mandatory for the men to serve their nation and once there are permanently relieved of their duties then they can build a family. Lieutenant Tsuchida of course came up with a smart remark that all the men who serve the nation once their time was up they will be all broken horny old men. Hotsuma had to put Lieutenant Tsuchida in check once again. But now that the new protocol has been laid out and enforced, Hotsuma would not have no hesitation in having Lieutenant Tsuchida's head.

"Chief, The Prince has called for your presence." Came a voice outside of Hotsuma's quarters. Hotsuma walked on to the deck and was ushered to the pagoda overlooking Japans prefecture. Hotsuma approached the table and bowed. "At your request my Lord." Tenchi looked up and motioned for the blond to have a seat. Tenchi raised his hand and dismissed all the servants from the area, two guardsmen stayed at a close proximity.

"Now we can be a bit informal with each other." Tenchi smiled fixing his silky tan kimono, with black embroidery. Hotsuma smiled in return. "I know you're a very close friend to Lady Ryoko and it must've been hard for you to have been involved in the situation. How is she holding up?"

"My Lord with all due respect Lady Ryoko and I have been distant with each other. I understand my responsibility to the nation as well as your family protection. So I haven't inquired of her wellbeing since the interaction of that night." Hotsuma simply said. Tenchi was taken back a bit. "I didn't mean to put a damper on your friendship." He looked down at his reflection in the tea.

"It's imperative that I have to live up to the military standards. Have to be an example to my men." Hotsuma replied. Sensing that it was not the answer Tenchi was looking for, he decided to make light of the situation. "How is it to have to two women in your life?" The question surprise Tenchi a bit, he replied with a grin. "She's indeed a beautiful woman. If it was up to me, I would replace Ayeka for Ryoko to be honest."

At that moment Hotsuma felt the old feeling again, he was not ready to make light of a situation that he holds so dear. Tenchi peered around and stood up, "Walk with me." Hotsuma obliged.

"I wish to visit Miyagi in a few days." Hotsuma uttered causing Tenchi to come to a stop. He turned to him, "Why?"

"Honestly, I feel like I have been neglecting my duties as Chief and I have family there. I just need to recharge." Hotsuma admitted.

"I see, you should have two of your not so strong men accompany you for those days. I am sure you can have a successful one on one mentoring session with them" Tenchi suggested. Hotsuma nodded, "Thank You. I must go now. I have to check on the rest on my soldiers." Hotsuma departed the Prince. Hotsuma let out a sigh of relief, he could not bear a few more minutes around the Black Haired royal. A half mile into the woods he heard laughter and what sounded to be water splashing around. He came to a clearing and saw 20 of his men clad with nothing playing in the river. He sat on a rock turning his back away from them.

"Chief what brings you here?" came a voice behind him startling him.

"That's none of your concern. Don't you have a banquet to organize?" He asked the soldier.

"It was cancel sir." The young man replied. Hotsuma gave a questionable look. "Why?"

"It came from the Emperor and Lord Katsuhito just a moment ago. It is said that the Lady Ryoko is showing signs of illness and the family is meeting up to determine if she is indeed pregnant." The young soldier said.

"How am I now learning of this and I just left the prince?" He said more to himself. The young soldier looked perplexed, "What was that sir?" Hotsuma was brought out his thoughts and dismiss what he just said.

Hakubi Residence

"It may be a sign of morning sickness. Perhaps you are with child?" Tenchi asked as he dabbed a cloth on areas of Ryoko's forehead. Ayeka shortly came into Ryoko's sleeping quarters. "Lady Ryoko. I came as quickly as I was told." She said as she took the spot beside Tenchi who remained seated at Ryoko's side.

"Forgive me but I had started my menstruation a few days ago. I am just ill." Ryoko slowly got up from the bed. She hesitantly looked to the both of them. Tenchi felt disappointed, somewhat a little angry. "So you have not conceived?" He turned his attention away from the Cyan haired woman.

"No." Ryoko simply said. Ayeka stood in silence, she thought to herself maybe it was Tenchi who can produce an heir and she was functioning normally. Tenchi stormed out the room leaving the women a bit frightened by the consequences.

"Get some rest." Ayeka said as she calmly walked out the room. Outside stood Washu and Nagi looking sympathetic at her. "No need to worry, My Lady. Let nature takes its course." Washu reassured. As the physician of the kingdom from the medical standpoint one of the royal members has a fertile problem.

At the Palace

"There shall be a feast soon to pray for the royal conception." One of the elders behind Tenchi spoke. The four men consisted of Lord Katushito and three of the envoys who came after receiving the news. "For now this shall be kept a secret." Lord Katsuhito spoke. Tenchi kept silent as he made his down the corridor. "The consummation date will be announced after the feast." Lord Katsuhito said causing the men to stop. Tenchi looked to his grandfather and agreed.

Back at the Hakubi Residence

"You didn't have to do this." Ryoko said as she looked at the tea.

"It is honeysuckle tea, it's good for fevers." Hotsuma said.

"My mom could've prescribe this. Why you are doing this for me now? I thought you were shunning me." Ryoko sipped the tea.

"I am aware of my behavior." Hotsuma smiled. Sensing her annoyance Hotsuma decided to leave. Before he exited the room he turned to her, "I have left a sufficient batch with Lady Washu, get better."

Ryoko sneered she hated his new behavior with passion.

Later that evening

"You think that I could be the probable cause of the family not gaining an heir?" Tenchi asked sitting across from Ayeka.

"Yes to be quite frank. I mean you've had intercourse with me and Ryoko and it was not successful." Ayeka exclaimed.

"It could've been just bad timing. We shall try again after the feast." Tenchi said sipping his tea.

"So we are going to lie to the nation?" Ayeka responded a bit with anger.

"It is the Envoys idea! Grandfather already agreed. And I see it fit, that will spare me time. Now leave the matter alone!" Tenchi snapped slamming the cup down. Ayeka could see he was becoming hostile because he felt he was becoming less of a man. Not being able to take a woman and produce an offspring.

"Maybe you and I can try once more, perhaps from now until the feast to conceive." Ayeka spoke softly. Tenchi looked at her, he also had to come to grips that he was starting to develop feelings for Ryoko too; and trying with Ayeka it pained him it was not with Ryoko.

"Very well." Tenchi agreed.

Later that night

From how she felt in the beginning to her bedtime there was a major improvement from the time she drank the honeysuckle tea. Her thoughts led her back to Hotsuma; he changed on her after that night. That night. Her eyebrows furrowed, she believed she had found the answer to why Hotsuma was behaving the way he was. Fighting off the last bit of sleep, she sauntered out her bedroom and made sure the coast was clear and head out the house. She had to see Hotsuma.

Ryoko quickly made her way through the court occasionally hiding behind trees and bushes when a guard was spotted. At that moment, Tenchi was departing from Ayeka's quarters. Fixing his attire and taking in the night's air he saw a figure ran to the guard's quarters. He immediately recognize the figure. He decided that he will take on the role of not seeing anything and make his way back to his quarters but he will bring the matter up to Hotsuma.

Ryoko hid behind the corner as two guards left the doorway of Hotsuma's room. Once they were gone she quickly head over and knocked. Inside, Hotsuma gave a puzzled expression before answering.

"Yes—Ryoko, what are you doing here?" He quickly dragged her inside. "Have you lost your mind?" He asked her once back inside after he checked outside his doorway for any potential onlookers.

"I know why you're being so censored with me. You have feelings for me. Admit it?!" Ryoko gritted her teeth, she felt her heart racing. Hotsuma placed his hands on his hips and his head turned away from her. Ryoko looked on, feeling impatient she approached him closing in the distance between and turned his face to her. "Why are you hiding this from me?"

"I am not hiding anything. You can't be here. I have my men obeying orders and I am supposed to uphold those standards." Hotsuma sat down on his bed. Ryoko walked over to him and took his hand. "It's about what happen that night. I know for a fact because your demeanor changed."

Hotsuma looked to her pensively, with one swift movement he picked her up and hauled her to the opposite wall as he kissed her neck hungrily. Ryoko was stunned as she take in what was happening to her. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he picked her up once more and laid her to the bed. Everything was happening to fast for her and she shot up pushing him to the side. Breathing heavily she feverishly closed her kimono and ran her fingers through her mane. Hotsuma turned on his back staring to the ceiling. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." He said. Ryoko blinked a few times, she fought to look in his direction but kept her head away from him. Quickly gathering his thoughts he slowly arose and looked to her. Ryoko still kept her head away. "I am sorry." He apologized once again, Ryoko slightly dropped her head but still no eye contact. "Your right. I've been struggling to bury what happened that night. It did hurt me having to hear you in motions of pleasure and I was not the one giving it to you." Ryoko looked to him sympathetically. It was Hotsuma turn to turn his attention away from her. Ryoko took her hand and held it to his face. Hotsuma notice the glistening in her eyes until a tear made its way down her cheek. Ryoko could not find the words to say as she look to him. She brought her lips to his and they slowly laid on the bed. Unbeknownst to them, Lieutenant Tsuchida stood outside the room, hearing everything. He came to Hotsuma's quarters to brief him of his patrol before retiring to his own quarters until he heard a female voice coming from the room. Lieutenant Tsuchida parted from the door with a grin. 'The Law says to behead the foo who messes with a court maid.' He recited what Hotsuma preached on the daily. He chuckled out loud as he walked away.

* * *

A/N: Phew…hope you guys enjoy this chapter it is not historically accurate. Trying to blend Jurai lifestyle and the Japanese edo period. Harder than I thought. Anywho, please review and support. Thanks!


	4. Incognito

Blood and Flowers

Ryoko stirred in Hotsuma's arms as the morning sun rose. She picked up her head feeling a bit of discomfort. Her hand wandering to her sweat glistened forehead as she sat up. Peering over to the sleeping form beside her, she gave him a nudge.

"Hey there _Lover_?" No response came from the Blond man. Nudging him a bit more roughly, he stirred and slowly peered up at her. Ryoko came close to him in a flirtatious manner only to be push aside.

"Shit!" he yelled more to himself feverishly getting into his uniform. Ryoko gave a puzzled look.

"I missed formation, you need to leave! Now!" Hotsuma dragged the partially clothed woman to the door, only to hear voices on the outside approaching. Hotsuma quickly opened his back window and ordered Ryoko to step into his hand and push herself out the window.

"Are you crazy? I can't possibly fit through there." Ryoko spoke trying to keep her tone down. Panic began to plague Hotsuma as he try to figure out a way to get Ryoko out the room. "Phase away or something." He replied. Ryoko gave an amusing smile, "You realize they strip me of those powers." Hotsuma look over to the door, he knew his soldiers was on the other side eavesdropping. As long as Tenchi was not accompanying them, they could not enter; which bought the duo plenty of time. Turning his attention back to Ryoko he saw her fighting to get her body up and over the window pane. He held her feet slowly easing her out. On the other side, Ryoko wiggled her way out only to lose her balance making contact with the muddy ground. Grunting she quickly grabbed the rest of her clothing that Hotsuma handed over to her. Inside he gave a sigh of relief and quickly regain his composure as he made his way over to the door. Sliding the door to the side, two of his soldiers fell over the threshold. Lieutenant Tsuchida stood behind resting on the wooden pole with crossed arms. Hotsuma straighten his back instantly becoming irritated by the presence of Tsuchida. Hotsuma began to address his soldiers in an authoritative tone only to be quickly silenced by Tenchi who was camouflage as a soldier. It made sense as to why Tsuchida was so casual.

"My Lord." Came a stunned response from Hotsuma.

"Please leave." He ordered the men to continue on with their day. Lieutenant Tsuchida smirked unfolding his arms and made his way out to the garden with no sense of urgency. Hotsuma eyed his retreating back as he made way for Tenchi to enter. Sliding the door behind him, he watched Tenchi opened the back window and called out, "No need to hide. Come inside." Ryoko struggled to tie her kimono the best way she could but she was never into creativity, Nagi always did the task for her. Upon hearing the window open she pressed her back against the wall and tried to hide in the darkness of the woods but she was already spotted. When she heard the voice, she was not sure if Tenchi knew for a fact of her presence or he just called out to no one in particular. Ryoko could feel her heart about to beat out of her chest. Taking it as an order, she emerged around the corner of Hotsuma's quarters. Brushing a few twigs out of her half up do, and feverishly removing any dirt residue from her face she slid the door open. Hotsuma felt a lump in his throat.

"Hotsuma, may we have some tea?" Tenchi asked as he motioned for Ryoko to take a seat near him. Hotsuma reluctantly did what was asked of him but tried to keep an eye on Tenchi. Ryoko steal a few glances at the prince wondering why he was dressed as a soldier. His hair was pulled back in a half updo with a blue sash, ends of it cascading with his hair down his back. Ryoko wondered to herself how the prince pulled off such a stunt without being recognized. The sound of the tea cups being placed on the table broke her attention away.

"So you must be wondering why I am dressed like this." Tenchi chuckled. He took a sip of the tea, his expression changed into a grimace. "I thought you would have extol us with your honeysuckle tea?"

"My Lord, I will acquire a batch in the market a bit later." Hotsuma replied shifting in his seat.

"No need. I know what is going on. Its best that you adhere to this: Don't overstep your boundaries." Tenchi looked to Ryoko. "You're playing with fire." He said sternly. Ryoko was at a loss for words. She peered down, "Yes, My Lord." Sensing how uneasy this made the cyan haired woman, he quickly changed the subject.

"There is a new date for conception. However, it put a significant damper on your health." He paused. "I am reluctant of this. Let us postpone it for a while. To show my gratitude there will be a delightful gift arriving tomorrow." He took Ryoko hand in his. Hotsuma felt a pang of jealousy arise in him. For a moment, Hotsuma tuned out Tenchi as he spoke and just read his body language as he spoke to Ryoko. "What do you think, Ryoko?" Tenchi look her in the eyes. Hotsuma looked in her direction as well. Ryoko shifted nervously. Dropping her head and looking at her hand that Tenchi held tightly, she smiled and looked up, "What can I say, My Lord?" she gulped avoiding Hotsuma's stare. "Do as you wish."

"What do you think, Hotsuma?" Tenchi kept his gaze on Ryoko.

"It is your command." Hotsuma replied staring daggers at Ryoko. "I shall do as you command." He repeated.

"Very well. Ryoko you may leave." Tenchi let go of her hand. Ryoko quickly rise from the table and swiftly head for the door. Sliding the door in place behind her, Ryoko rested against the wall. She placed her hand on her belly, trying to contain her heavy breathing. She sense the trouble that was brewing.

"I shall be going now." Tenchi stood from the table placing the sheath of his sword on his left hip. He walked a few feet before turning his head to the side. With his back turned to Hotsuma, "You know, you would have a sufficient batch of honeysuckle tea if you discontinue taking _personal_ trips" Putting emphasis on _personal_ it was enough for Hotsuma to slightly lose his military bearing.

"I am sure that her mother, the _physican,_ will cater to her needs more than I have." Hotsuma replied heatedly.

"Your right. It wouldn't have been a good look anyway." Tenchi retorted still with his back turned he then left the room. Hotsuma pent up anger surfaced as he flipped the table.

Ryoko feverishly made her way through the courtyard avoiding the questionable looks from those she passed by. She quickly made her way down the shrine steps only to meet up with Princess Ayeka and her court maids.

"Lady Ryoko, Why are you in a rush?" Ayeka outstretch her hand to stop the nervous woman.

"I have to meet with my mom in the market. I was just behind schedule." Ryoko replied.

"Not like that, I hope?" Ayeka took in the former pirates look.

"Uh…after I freshen up. I have to go." Ryoko ran off before Ayeka can ask any more questions. Ayeka looked on in concern as the pirate disappear from her view. She turned to find a pensive Tenchi making his way over to her. Ayeka gave a questionable look at him, before she can utter a word Tenchi held up his hand. "Do not ask." And continue to make his way down to the court yard. Ayeka stood in her spot trying to wrap her mind around Ryoko and Tenchi mysterious behavior. She continued her walk up the stairwell when she saw Hotsuma in a deep thought. Ayeka dismiss her courtmaids and approached Hotsuma.

"Chief Keigo." Ayeka said closing in the distance.

"Lady Ayeka, how may I assist you?" Hotsuma replied trying to sound as courteous as he could. Ayeka cocked her head to the side giving a questionable look, "What is going on with Tenchi and Ryoko?" Dropping her formalities.

"Nothing to be concern of Lad-." Hotsuma was cut off by a finger over his lips. "Ayeka. Just Ayeka when it is just us." Hotsuma nodded. "I know there is something going on."

"What you mean Lad- "What you mean?" Hotsuma asked inquisitively.

"I have seen Ryoko making her way through the court yard looking like a damsel in distress. Hair was unkempt and her kimono was dirty. And then Tenchi appeared in an officer's uniform." Ayeka made a chuckle. Lowering her voice and closing in the distance with the blond hair man, she peered up at him. "What do you know? What is going with those two?"

"I cannot reveal that information for you Ayeka. I have to be loyal to the both of you." Hotsuma replied as he closed in the distance between himself and the Princess. Ayeka took in the moment to take in his appearance. She never realized how handsome Hotsuma became over the years, however she never took notice of the blond Adonis. Before she realized what she was doing her hand landed on his shoulder, keeping the eye contact she drew in closer and placed her lips on to his. Hotsuma furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, Ayeka placed her index finger on his lips. "No harm no foul. What they do not know, will not hurt them." With that the Princess walked away.

"You must know that this will end with someone's blood on their hands." Nagi said as she tapped her finger alongside the tea cup.

"Why must you be so negative?" Ryoko stretched her upper body.

"Negative? This law. You are a courtmaid that was chosen to carry an heir because of the infertility between Tenchi and Ayeka. The Envoys are aware of it. And you're telling me that you had sex with Hotsuma. Suppose you end up being impregnated by him instead of Tenchi." Nagi tried to lower her voice. Ryoko did not have any words, she sat in her seat emotionless. The duo heard footsteps approaching, Ryoko was afraid to look behind her she eyed her twin sister hoping to find out who was approaching. Nagi eyed the individual before solemnly turning to her sister, "Its not Tenchi." Ryoko gave a sigh of relief and slowly turned around.

Thanks for reading my stories for those that had review. I had this chapter in the works but was not motivated to upload it.


	5. The Game Begins

BLOOD AND FLOWERS

CHAPTER 5: THE GAME BEGINS

* * *

Hotsuma with a stern gaze, sauntered over to her. Ryoko waited for him to speak.

"I was blinded by my foolish desires. I have betrayed my duties as a leader, and to the kingdom."

Her mind plagued with confusion, daring not to interrupt him. "We need to leave here." He said in a firmer tone.

"Where would we go?" Ryoko looked on perplexed. Hotsuma started only notice a silhouette off in the distance.

"Good Day! Lady Ryoko, Chief Keigo." A cheery-yet sarcastic voice came from the distance, Ryoko shot up and curves her back acknowledging Tenchi. Tenchi grimaced as he looked over at Hotsuma who chose to ignore his presence. Ryoko immediately felt the tension. Clearing his throat, Tenchi continued. "Lady Ayeka will be joining us shortly."

Moments later Ayeka approached "My regards, My Lord." Ryoko and Ayeka made eye contact.

The wind gusted around the four as they sat in the pagoda overlooking the lake.

"There has been a change." Tenchi paused placing the tea cup down. "I am resuming what was postponed." The trio looked up in surprise and confusion. Tenchi seize the moment to take in their expressions. "Why so surprised?" Tenchi chuckled sipping his tea. Ryoko felt her chest tightened, decided to steal a quick glance over at Hotsuma who look sternly at Tenchi.

Ayeka stared with ample concern at Tenchi. "I have decided for Ryoko to be my permanent and life partner instead." He continued. Ayeka felt like her heart wanted to leap out of her chest. Ryoko stared in shock at the two. "You see, Ayeka found it feasible that someone else will be a better suitor for her needs. Right, Ayeka?" Tenchi spoke emotionless.

"Why all of a sudden, have you gone mad?" Ayeka gritted her teeth. Tenchi placed his hands on both sides of the wooden table. Ryoko looked to Hotsuma for a reaction, the blond remained compose.

"I have endured much humiliation and disgrace; I trust you all feel the same as I do." Tenchi frowned scanning the trio. Hotsuma eyes narrowed, "Do you enjoy inflicting this upon us? And _us,_ I mean Ryoko and I. We are victims in this!" Tenchi looks to Hotsuma. "I am not going to lower myself to play in this political diversion! Ryoko, let us leave here!" He took Ryoko's arm leading her out of the Pagoda, leaving Tenchi and Ayeka behind.

"How dare you do this to me?!" Ayeka shouted sprinting behind Hotsuma and Ryoko. Tenchi remained emotionless as he watched Ayeka sauntered behind the two.

"Should we…?" Nagi asked watching the drama unfold through the cracks of the wall.

"No." Washu replied as she continued reading her book on Herbal Remedies.

"What is Tenchi implying?" Ryoko break free from Hotsuma's grasp.

"It was nothing." Hotsuma turned to her.

"A _Nothing_ is a _Something_." Ryoko replied.

"Ryoko I love you, I do not want us to be involved in this political scheme. There will be gore on someone hands at the end of this. This entire situation is thick with extortion and there is no victor. None of us are." Hotsuma exclaimed. "Let us just leave this place behind. Hide in the hills. Anywhere but here. I would not have anything to be afraid of anymore, if we leave this place behind." Hotsuma admitted. Ryoko sympathetically cupped the side of his face, tears began to fill her eyes. "I wish it was that simple." Hotsuma became confused, "Do not come for me again." She whispered holding back tears. Placing her hands together in front of her, "I will now only live as the Majesty's subject, and abide to providing an heir." Ryoko replied as if she was reading from a script.

"Do you hear yourself?" Hotsuma questioned with sadness emanating from his voice.

Washu and Nagi eavesdropped from behind the pillars. What their initial thought of how everything was going to play out took a major turn. Ryoko sought to carry the heir, and separating from the love of her life.

"No need to say anymore. I wish you well in your new life." Hotsuma walked to Tenchi. "My watch ends now. You have gained all of what you wanted." Hotsuma unsheathed the sword and dropped it mere inches from Tenchi's feet. At that moment Washu and Nagi emerged from their hidden places joining the four. Hotsuma tread off not caring to look back.

* * *

Thank You!

Until next time!


	6. Guilt

Blood and Flowers

CHAPTER 6

A/N: What's going on? Long time? It's been a while. Had a little writers block. Well, "Little" is an understatement…Who's excited for the new Tenchi Muyo coming in 2017? This girl!

Whelp enough of me. Here's the long anticipated new chapter. Oh and please, review, I've seen people favorited the story. It'll help to know what you guys think!

Appreciate it!

* * *

Guilt

Tenchi picked up the sword only for it to be pried from his hands. Ayeka lunges towards Ryoko with the sword unsheathed.

"You betrayed me!" Ayeka shouted repeatedly. Ryoko darted away from Ayeka's path, "What are you talking about?! Are you going to kill me?"

"I heard everything you've told Hotsuma. Are you willing to take my place?"

"This is not the place for this spectacle. We can take this inside!" Washu struggled with the Violet-haired Woman, "Spectacle?! Get out of my way!" Ayeka cut into Washu's arm, causing blood to seep through the fabric of her black and white kimono. Realizing that the situation was getting out of hand, Nagi prepared herself for the attack. Ayeka lunges towards Nagi, causing her to fall mere inches from Ryoko's feet. Ryoko cease the opportunity to scramble to her feet, racing to her mother's side.

"I get my hands on her, it will not be good! Do something!" Ryoko instructed to Tenchi who looked on in disbelief. Ryoko helped Washu to the stairwell.

"Chief Keigo, there is a disturbance at the Hakubi residence, its involving our Majesty." A Corporal approached the doorway of Hotsuma's living quarters. Hotsuma ignored the Corporal. "Sir!" The Corporal called out once more.

"It is not my duty any longer!" Hotsuma rushed towards the soldier, and head into the woods. Perplexed, the Corporal sought for the sub-chief Lieutenant Tsuchida hoping he would assess the situation.

"I am alright Ryoko! Please let me get into the house!" Washu struggles to her feet. Ryoko glances quickly to her mother before turning her attention to Ayeka who was being pin down by Tenchi. Nagi regained her balance, coughing profusely. "That Bitch!" Nagi spat as she made her way to the house.

"Get off of me!" Ayeka screamed, running her fingers through her mane. At that moment, troops with Lieutenant Tsuchida evade the scene. Tenchi ordered for them to restrained the disturbed mauve-hair woman.

Ryoko hugged herself as she watched the soldiers haul Ayeka off. Her screams began to fade in to the background.

"Where is Chief Keigo?" Lieutenant Tsuchida closed off the distance between Tenchi and himself.

"You are the new Chief in command" Tenchi confirmed. Lieutenant Tsuchida could barely contained a smile.

"It is an honor, My Lord" The Lieutenant bow.

"What will happen to her?" Ryoko approached Tenchi with a curved back not daring to make eye contact. Tenchi dismissed Lieutenant Tsuchida before turning his attention to Ryoko. He placed a hand on her shoulder, where Ryoko briefly glanced at before straightening up.

"No need to worry about her." Tenchi gave a reassured smile. "I will be back for you in the morning."

Ryoko looked on at his retreating back, turning her attention to the tree line where she last saw Hotsuma depart.

"Ryoko…come inside." Nagi called out to her.

"I am not ready for all of this." Ryoko spoke as she held the body of her clay cup.

"You made a vow to Lord Tenchi, that you will abide to his wish. Seem like you did not mean it." Nagi interrupted as she sews up the wound Ayeka left on Washu's arm. "Or was it in the attempt to chase Hotsuma away?"

"I beg your pardon?" Ryoko question staring daggers at her sister.

"Enough!" Washu hits the table, "A lot has happened today!" Shouted as she rubbed her temples.

Ryoko shot up from her seat and walked out on the patio. Sitting on her knees she looked to the moon, pondering whereabouts of Hotsuma.

Hotsuma made his way up to the hills surrounding the kingdom. He needed to escape, his mind reeled over the last words Ryoko said to him. He replayed the look in her eyes, almost trying to decipher any deception. He turned back once more, taking in the empire's landscape before mounting up the hill.

It has been a month that Ryoko turned her life over to the royal family. Laying a hand at the crown of her bump, Ryoko peered at herself in the full-scale mirror Tenchi had placed in her quarters. Tears of joy fill her eyes, cheeks became flushed. "How are you in there?" Ryoko whispered to the growing fetus.

"Miss Ryoko, time for your bath." A courts maid entered as she curves her back in front of Cyan haired woman. It has been month since she has occupied Ayeka's position as Tenchi's new mate. The envoys as well as the Royal family felt like Ayeka's mental state was not suitable for her position in the kingdom. There have been moments she felt guilty for receiving this special treatment. On the contrary, she deserved it for working hard most of her life, even if stealing, can give her a breakaway from the harsh reality of being the "Most Wanted Criminal in the Universe" - This was mandated to receive this treatment, after all, she is carrying an heir. In the face of her new life, Hotsuma whereabouts has plagued her mind. Replaying their last moments, she wished she can take back the words that she expressed to him. Ryoko did not want to spend the rest of her life running often or seeking shelter in the woods. Shaking off the thoughts she made her way to the bathhouse.

"Sir." Lieutenant Tsuchida entered the quarters bowing to Tenchi.

"I need you to do something." Tenchi began in a whisper, "Ryoko has conceived a child, you know very well whose child it possibly is. To prevent any further humiliation, for that child to become truly mine." Tenchi paused.

Lieutenant Tsuchida eyes widen, "Sir, do you want me to…" Lieutenant Tsuchida trailed off.

"Eliminate everyone involved." Tenchi finished sternly.

"What about Hotsuma?" Lieutenant Tsuchida asked. Tenchi response was a stern gaze before heading down the corridor.

"We have something in common." Ryoko began placing her hands on the bars.

"What is that?" Ayeka responded while she laid on her side backing the pirate.

"Imprisonment" Ryoko replied. Ayeka shot up and rushed over to the pirate. At the moment Ryoko take in the former princess appearance. Ayeka's hair former bob became longer, her hair moist from the heat of the room, her bottom eye lid pink. It gave her a possessed look.

"You are relishing in this Ryoko?"

"No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are! If not, why would you be here?"

"I guess it will not be respectable time to mention I am with child."

"Shall I order a parade?" Ayeka shot back.

"Excuse me, you were the one who almost made my mother lose her arm!" Ryoko shouted.

"What is going on here?!" A voice came from behind. The two women turned to the voice. Tenchi stared at Ryoko before looking to Ayeka.

"I came to see Lady Ayeka to see how she is coming along." Ryoko lied.

"No reason to be here in your condition. Please take her back, she needs her rest." He ordered the court maids to take Ryoko.

Ayeka frowned at the display in front of her, "Congratulations to your heir."

Tenchi places a hand cupping her cheek, Ayeka relaxed in to his hand. "We are going to organize a better living situation for you." With that said he left her. Ayeka allowed a tear to fall from her eye as she watched Tenchi's shadow glided on the wall only to meet with sunlight and a sound of a shut door. Her feet nudged a cloth parcel at her feet. To her surprise it was an abundant quantity of Daifuku rice cakes. Only person to have known it was her favorite was, Ryoko.

In front of the mirror, the court maids proceeded to remove Ryoko's kimono to a more relaxed attire. They removed her hair from the bun to a low ponytail, motioning her to the bed.

"I do not need to be babysat, Tenchi!" Ryoko dismissed the court maids as Tenchi approached her.

"I am looking out for the baby." Tenchi stood in front of her. "I am forbidding you from seeing Ayeka."

"I can do whatever I want to do." Ryoko stood up eyeing Tenchi. "You had just caught us at a bad time."

"You think her seeing you living the life she wanted, will make her any better?" Tenchi crossed his arms. Ryoko made herself comfortable on the bed, placing cushions behind her back. Tenchi sat on the edge of the bed closing the proximity between them. "I want to ask you this." Tenchi began causing Ryoko to look up at him, "Is the child mine?" Tenchi asked, Ryoko felt the blood drained from her face her heart racing. Tenchi placed his arm across her lower half. "Talk to me." He ordered sternly. Ryoko parted her mouth to speak. Tenchi glanced at her lips, tracing upwards to making eye contact once more. "I do not know." Ryoko softly said. Tenchi brought his head down removing the fabric to Ryoko's belly he then places his ear to it. Ryoko overcome by emotion at the scene places her hand on the space of Tenchi's shoulder and neck. With a kiss to the unborn heir, he replaces the fabric before claiming Ryoko's lips in a passionate kiss.

Later that evening the envoys organized an evening of celebration for the conceiving of the Royal family. It was the first time everyone will be seeing the former Crowned Princess of Jurai, Inaccessible to guests and to the newly crowned Ryoko and Tenchi, Ayeka was in an enclosure covered with red see-through cloth embroider with gold art guarded by the troops. _Gagaku_ music began to play as the performers took center stage. Ryoko wore a jūnihitoe with blood stain lips and her hair was braided down her back. As the music began, Ayeka glanced at the two, she felt a pang of jealousy, as she watched the Crowned Prince stared lovingly at Ryoko. The envoys danced with a drunken glee.

In the mountains, just over a cliff Hotsuma sharping his knife with a stone. He comprehended that the kingdom was having a celebration of some sort. He thought of what could have possibly been the case. Could it be that Ryoko have successfully conceived?

"Will you grace us with a song, Sire?" An Envoy approached, Ryoko looked to Tenchi in surprise.

"I do not want to place a damper on the enjoyable festivities."

"We are enjoying the festivities. A new life. Stability at last. Please rise and engage in this joyous time." Tenchi smiled reluctantly accepting.

He approached the floor, where the _shamisen_ was placed where he will sit. Tenchi paused and looked around, he thought he should sing something that was dear to him.

 _I meant to go to the bakery to buy some floured buns_ _  
_ _but was grabbed by a Mongol man_

 _If words got out about this_ _  
_ _the cashier would bear witness that it was my fault_

 _I went to the Sanzang temple to light a candle_ _  
_ _but was grabbed by the head monk_ _  
_ _If words got out about this_ _  
_ _the junior monk would bear witness that it was my fault_

 _I went to the well to draw water_ _  
_ _but was grabbed by the well dwelling dragon_ _  
_ _If words got out about this_ _  
_ _the water bucket would say it was my fault_

 _I went to the wine store to buy a bottle of wine_ _  
_ _but was grabbed by the store owner_ _  
_ _If words got out about this_ _  
_ _the shop keeper would say it was all my fault_

 _I only wanted to find a quiet, forgotten corner to rest_ _  
_ _but no matter where I go_ _  
_ _there is not such a place"_

Despite being high above the kingdom, Hotsuma's keen hearing allowed him to hear Tenchi's song. It was somber but it depicted how he felt throughout the whole ordeal. No matter which route he chose as Crowned Prince the Envoys or anyone with any superiority will find him at fault. It was a tragic circumstance. Hotsuma sighed and walked back to his makeshift shack in the woods.

Ryoko sat in her seat, reeling about the meaning behind Tenchi's song. By the melody it was somber but she did not know why she was overcome with such feelings. Could it be guilt?

 _Flashback_

" _Sorry, I don't know what came over me"_

" _Your right. I've been struggling to bury what happened last night. It did hurt me having to hear you in moments of pleasure and I was not the one giving it to you." Ryoko looked to him sympathetically. Ryoko brought Hotsuma on top of her and claimed his lips in deep passion. She pulled his ponytail out of its hold. He picked her up and pulled the strap to her kimono, removing it from her shoulder. He turned her around on her stomach, planting kisses down her back. His arm travel underneath her and secure her adjacent shoulder with his hand. He claimed them causing Ryoko to let out a sharp scream, he placed two fingers in her mouth as he brought them to a euphoric maddening embrace._

 _End of Flashback_

Ryoko was brought back to reality when everyone began to applaud Tenchi for his song.

* * *

Thank You, hope you guys like it!

I will be summing this story up soon!

Bye!


	7. The Treachery Begins

Blood and Flowers

The Beginning of the Treachery

* * *

"I know it has been on your mind for a while…" Tenchi consumed the liquor as he watched the soldiers get into formation commencing with a sword dance.

"What are you implying, My lord?" Ryoko peered over to him furrowing her eyebrows.

"Hotsuma." Tenchi affirmed gazing out to the floor, occasionally bringing up his cup in a gesture of good cheer to the envoys.

"His absence has not crossed my mind, My Lord." Ryoko lied, she arose walking out with the court maids in tow. From the distance Ayeka eyed Ryoko's departure.

"Lord Tenchi…" She whispered. One of the guards look in her direction in displeasure.

"Lord Tenchi." She called out again. The guard walked over to Tenchi and whispered in his ear. Tenchi gaze over. Ayeka indicated for him to come to her.

"I need to speak with you privately." Ayeka whispered, Tenchi lifted the flap to the enclosure assisting Ayeka out.

"What is the matter, Ayeka?" Tenchi asked as they reached a clearing behind the palace. Ayeka stepped closer to Tenchi, placing a hand at the side of his face.

"I love you Tenchi. It has been too long. Please I cannot bare it any longer." Ayeka held him close to her. Tenchi held her by the crook of her arms distancing her from him. "Please Ayeka. Do not do this." He warned sternly.

Ayeka searched his eyes, her mouth parted before grimacing. "How dare you? You love her and she does not feel the same for you. She is carrying someone else's child."

Tenchi peered out as he saw the soldiers still performing. "Ryoko and I conceived naturally." He simply said.

Ayeka dropped her hands at her sides suddenly dropping to her knees. "Take my life, then! There is no need for me to undergo this pain." Ayeka broke down before the Crowned Prince. Tenchi sighed kneeling before Ayeka.

"Stop this Ayeka! You are not going to draw me in with your dramatic acts. Get over yourself Ayeka!" Tenchi spoke unsympathetically. Ayeka stared wide-eyed at Tenchi. She watched as he stormed off leaving her to her thoughts. Ayeka gritted her teeth before letting out a cry of despair "You Bastard!" Tenchi heard her shout in the distance.

"Do not follow me." Ryoko placed her hands up.

"My lady, your condition. You need to have someone with you at all times." One court maid mentioned.

"I can function. Now go." Two of the court maids bowed and relieved themselves.

Ryoko peered up to the hills. She always remembered Hotsuma spoke so much about it. Placing a foot on the course terrain and lifting her dress, she made her way up the hill. Her keen sight allowed her to see well in the dark.

"So cold and so muddy! Eck!" Ryoko complained as she made her way up the mucky mountain. It was not long before she saw a fire up ahead, she knew she was close. Giving a smile of victory and glancing behind her making sure there were no followers she continued making her descent.

Hotsuma sat on a makeshift seat overlooking the fire pit. Throwing another stick in the fire, his keen sense alert him of an intruder. He picked up his bow and arrow, and turned in the direction of the invader.

Ryoko stood staring back at him with her hands skyward, Hotsuma brought his weapon to the side as he watched the former pirate made her way over to him. He stole the moment to take a good look at her. Noticing where is attention was leading to, her hands subconsciously held her growing belly. "I did not mean for you to find out like this."

Ryoko uttered closing in the distance between them. Hotsuma began to turn away, "Please…I am sorry for everything." Ryoko confessed.

"Congratulations." Hotsuma simply said placing down his weapon. "You should not have come here in your condition."

"Have you forgotten who I am? This little bump cannot stop me." Ryoko confirmed triumphantly. Hotsuma gazed at her before turning his back.

"I did not mean for you to find out like this." Ryoko ran her hands down her kimono.

"Of course you did not. Like everything else you did not mean to do. Like telling me you love a scrawny little boy over me, who covered your ass repeatedly." Hotsuma drew the distance closer to her. "Just give me grounds to wash my hands of this whole entire charade."

"Your right, and I was stupid." Ryoko asserted.

"You have had your fun, playing princess and all. I am assuming you have came to your senses?" Hotsuma shake his head turning to walk into his shack.

"Take that back, Hotsuma! Don't you dare disrespect me!" Ryoko yelled as she made her way into his quarters. It was a small space, just a bed and a table. Hotsuma watched her silently as she went on and on.

"My apologies, Princess." Hotsuma bowed after tuning out her ranting.

"I think you should return to the kingdom. You will be a great asset. Things are becoming out of hand. Invaders are closing in on us, Lt. Tsuchida is in command now and he's is doing a horrible job at it." Ryoko let out a chuckle. "Please return." She begged.

"I will think about it." Hotsuma firmly said causing Ryoko to feel victorious, in the back of his mind he knew he would be charged with abandonment of his troops. But anything will do, to abide to Ryoko's wishes.

Tenchi walked hastily through the corridors to Ryoko's sleeping quarters. "Ryoko." He called out. No answer. He slid the doors open, her bed was not touched. He felt a lump in his throat. The last thing on his mind was that Ayeka could have been possibly right. Dismissing his servants, he sat crossed legged at the table.

"It was nice seeing you again, Hotsuma." Ryoko smiled as she bowed to Hotsuma.

"Likewise." He said watching her as she crept across the court yard. He truly missed walking through the premises, missed the feeling of protecting others.

Ryoko feverishly fixed herself as she made her way through the corridor. Inside her room, Tenchi nodded off a few times, suddenly awakening when he heard someone approaching the doorway.


	8. The Blood and Flowers

Blood and Flowers

Hotsuma09

The Blood

"Where have you been, Ryoko?" Tenchi stood staring daggers at the Cyan haired woman. Ryoko gave a sharp yelp as she watched Tenchi made his way to her. Tenchi kept his anger contained, approaching with his hands behind his back. He questioned her again. "Is everything alright? You have been gone a while. It is well past midnight." He began circling her.

Ryoko swallowed. "I was in the library. My Lord." Remaining formal.

Tenchi glanced at her before continuing his little dance around the former pirate. "Oh, enlighten me on what you've read."

Ryoko started to feel uncomfortable and attempting to keep her nausea at bay. "Tactical Warfare." She blurted out. Tenchi stopped and turned to her quizzically, "What will make you want to read on that?" Ryoko had to think of something fast, she walked over to her bed twiddling her fingers.

"Well since our kingdom is on the verge of war, I just thought I can bring forth some ideas from what I have read. But I must say, my time as a space pirate can contribute a big deal. You know tactics such as ambushes, skirmishing, turning flanks, reconnaissance. That sort of stuff." She thought if she rattles off some topics it can be more convincing. Tenchi pursed his lips, he walked over to Ryoko grabbing her by the shoulders. He noticed Ryoko holding on to a turquoise stone necklace. Gripping the stone tightly that the white of her knuckles show. He pulled the necklace from around her neck.

"The next time you want to take a nightly visit to Hotsuma. Best believe you will not get to see the light of day, until the baby is here." Tenchi released her and walked out. Outside the envoys waited for Tenchi. His anger was building up, he dismissed the envoys. He decided to pay a visit to the soldier compound.

Lt. Tsuchida was briefing his troops when he notices Tenchi approaching.

"My Lord, is there an issue?" Lt. Tsuchida curved his back.

"Eliminate all that is involved Tsuchida. This humiliation cannot go on any longer. NOW!" Tenchi shouted at Lt. Tsuchida, before walking off. Lt. Tsuchida turn to his troops who were eavesdropping. "We have an order to eliminate some individuals. The main one is our former commander. We must lay await on the happenings of these individuals before we engage in following through with the order. No one must know who are responsible for their deaths. Formation!" Lt. Tsuchida watched his troops assimilate and preparing for duty. Lt. Tsuchida began to smile.

Back in her room, Ryoko felt a tear stream down as she peered down at the remaining's of her necklace. Stones scattered on the floor. It was a necklace Hotsuma gave her when they were younger.

"It has been a while." Washu smiled as she poured Hotsuma tea the next morning.

"Agreed, how are you managing yourself?' Nagi questioned.

"I can survive in any environment. Location is unknown and I will like to keep it that way." Hotsuma smiled.

Washu laughed, "You are like the wind, you have wander around all alone, come and go without a trace."

"Like a carefree wind." Nagi chimed in.

"More like a playful wind." Hotsuma commented chuckled, making the two women laugh in response.

"I saw Ryoko." He spoke as the laughter died down. Washu blinked rapidly, while Nagi peered over at him.

"You don't say." Nagi spoke calmly. Washu laughed, "Maybe you have seen a ghost."

"No she came to seek me out in the mountains. Ryoko is with child."

"She hasn't decided to visit us. It makes sense now. I have decided to let go of my feelings towards her decision. She is my daughter regardless. She will always have a place to rest her head here." Washu sighed.

Out of the blue, there was a loud banging coming from the entryway. Washu instantaneously feel like this was not welcoming guest. Ceasing the opportunity, she guided Hotsuma to a hidden area under the house.

"Please stay here." She commanded closing the door to a secluded room under the house.

Nagi was pushed to the ground causing Washu to quicken her pace to her daughter.

Have you know courtesy. Do you have any incline of who I am?" Washu spat protecting Nagi.

Lt. Tsuchida smirked as he ordered his men to remove the women. "Get these girls out of here." The troops searched the home, no sign of Hotsuma. Lt. Tsuchida became angry, he wanted to seek blood and triumph. He headed out the home, where Washu and Nagi were held. Nagi spit at one of the troops who held her arms tightly.

Washu glanced over to Nagi, "Calm down Nagi! No need to resist! We have done nothing wrong!"

"To hell with these pigs! We have nothing that you need here!" Nagi spat.

Lt. Tsuchida rushed up to Nagi and grip her bangs. "You would look lovely with your head on a post."

"Go to hell!" Nagi bellowed again kicking Lt. Tsuchida in the groin.

"Take her ass away, slit her throat!" He ordered his men. Washu was hauled off screaming for the troops to not hurt Nagi but was soon muffled.

The space was close although sound proof. He anticipated Washu turning up, a while had pass before he stepped out of the underground room. Hotsuma sauntered out to the now ransacked house. He checked every room and corner. No sign of the two women. Cursing to himself he jogged out the home, where ever Nagi or Washu could be, they were not too far from the house.

Ryoko turned to her side. She fell asleep in the same clothes from the night before. She quickly got up to an empty room. Her court maids were usually there at her beck and call. Sensing distress she headed over to the door, to find it lock. She began to pound on the door.

"My lady, please we cannot let you out." One court maid mentioned on the other side of the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Ryoko questioned.

"My Lord orders." Ryoko watched as the figure shadow walked away.

"Hey! You cannot do this! I can oppose his command! Please come back!" Ryoko shouted after the silhouette.

It was not long before she heard the faint sound of drums, the sound of drums meant danger is steadily approaching. Ayeka sat in her chair embroidering when she too heard the faint sound of the drums, suddenly hearing footsteps running towards her quarters.

"Lady Ayeka." Lt. Tsuchida spoke as he stood before her.

"Why are the drums going? What is going on?" Lt. Tsuchida unsheathed his sword. Ayeka's eyes grew as she made sense of the situation.

"No! I forbid you! No!" Ayeka shrieked as she distanced herself from Lt. Tsuchida and his two lower enlisted soldiers.

Hotsuma covered his face with a scarf as he jogged his way to the city. He felt like he could meet up with who took Washu and Nagi but was not successful. He tried his best to follow the tracks in the ground, other traffic it made the tasks more difficult. About three miles in, Hotsuma made it to the outskirts of the town. He noticed a crowd huddling in the corner. He pushed his way through and peered up. Before him were heads on stakes. It was the heads of four men, men who were his soldiers, the last one made him buckled. There he saw long cascading cyan hair with a necklace. The necklace he had given to the love of his life, when they were young. Hotsuma breath became labored. He removed himself from the crowd and found a wall, he rested against it. He could not believe what he just saw. The love of his life, beheaded…on a stake. He felt tears streaming down his face. Memories of the Cyan haired woman flooded his mind. Her Eyes. Her Lips. The feel of her body against his. Hotsuma began to feel sick to his core. He rushed to the tree line where he became to heave. He felt someone patting his back, giving words of reassurance. He looked up to an older woman face.

"Are you alright sir?" The old woman uttered. Hotsuma reassured her. Taking one more glance at the heads on the stake he felt a great deal of anger. He staggered as he made his way to the palace.

Ryoko laid across her bed. She heard what sounded like footsteps shuffling towards her door. She arose and swiftly head over to the door. "Can you let me out now?" Ryoko urged, the shadow outside. No response. "I have been in this room all morning. Please I ask of you." Ryoko pleaded. She heard latches opening. Ryoko slid the door open.

"Ayeka. What?" Ryoko uttered. Ayeka hair was tangled and her robe raggedy. Her face scratched with muddy smears along her cheeks. Ayeka fell into Ryoko's arms, it was then she saw a gashed across Ayeka's stomach. Ryoko's eye widen.

"Who did this to you?" Ryoko asked on the verge of tears. She placed her hand on top of Ayeka's in effort to stop the bleeding. "Please stay awake. Help! Someone help us!" Ryoko shouted. She felt Ayeka tugging at her robe, she peered down. "Lt. Tsuchida and his men…they killed the court maids and the envoys. They have beheaded Nagi. Her head is on the post in town." Ayeka softly spoke, as blood began to fill her mouth. Ryoko sobbed as she was told about the news of her sister. She cradled Ayeka to her, urging her to stay awake.

It was close to evening, Tenchi kept himself locked in his quarters. He only wanted interaction to be notified that all persons were eliminated. Guilt ran through his mind, nevertheless he seeks to find justification as to why he had to do this. Drinking tea and practicing his kanji he noticed a figure standing by the door.

"Lt. Tsuchida, come in." Tenchi ordered. The doors slid open. He caught the site of Hotsuma dressed in completely white garb. He maintained his posture and continue to practice his kanji. He watched Hotsuma bow before him. Tenchi and Hotsuma locked eyes.

Pursing his lips, Tenchi asked "What? Why are you just standing there?" He saw Hotsuma clinched his sword. "Sit and have tea." Tenchi pretending to ignore Hotsuma's actions.

"I came to take your life. My Lord" Hotsuma sternly said. "Pick up your sword. This is my final show of respect."

Tenchi glanced up at him and continued with the Kanji.

"Why did you do it?" Hotsuma asked. Tenchi looked perplexed. "How could you have killed a woman and her innocent child?!" He continued with building anger. "Pick up your sword!"

"You fool." Tenchi commented still in a seated position.

"Shall I strike first?" Hotsuma spoke unsheathing his sword. Tenchi slowly rose and unsheathed his sword camouflage in a flower pot.

"If killing me, will ease your anger. Then kill me. I would not go down easily though." Tenchi got into his stance.

Hotsuma swung at Tenchi, who blocked his hit. Tenchi swung at Hotsuma's lower half. Hotsuma swung and hit the flower pot making it fall to the ground in a loud crash. Swords hit and soon both men found themselves in a limited hold. Tenchi's sword was pushed against his shoulder by Hotsuma's sword. He kicks Hotsuma in the stomach, who stumbled a few meters back. They began to circle each other. Eyeing one another. Tenchi swung again successfully cutting into Hotsuma's arm. Tenchi swung once more mere inches from Hotsuma's neck. Hotsuma lost his balance and crashed into the dresser.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Tenchi questioned.

"You took away the one person who mattered to me." Hotsuma snarled. "I've been cut to my roots." Hotsuma tackled Tenchi where he aimed to finished him.

"I loved her!" Hotsuma fought against Tenchi. Hotsuma swung and Tenchi darted out the way, the sword cut a picture in half that Tenchi drew of Ryoko. This made Tenchi bellowed and ran towards Hotsuma. Hotsuma body broke the walls of the sleeping quarters and both men fell out to the hallway. Both men were unaware of Lt. Tsuchida and the troops approaching on the scene.

"My Lord!" Lt. Tsuchida shouted. Lt. Tsuchida held his men back as he took in the scene.

"Stay back, anyone who intervenes will be the first to die!" Tenchi shouted before taking a swing at Hotsuma, who returned the blow.

"I had enough of you!" Tenchi shouted once more. Both men clothes became soak in their blood. Hotsuma became disorientated as Tenchi's sword deeply sliced into his back. Hotsuma swung only to miss and Tenchi's sword pierced into Hotsuma's heart. Hotsuma glared at Tenchi, who became visibly shaken.

"That child had my blood coursing through its veins." Hotsuma let the blade slide through him as he stabbed Tenchi in the stomach.

"We need to step in!" One troop mentioned. Lt. Tsuchida held him back, "Not yet."

Tenchi stumbled back with the sword impaled in him. Hotsuma fell to his knees. Lt. Tsuchida approached Hotsuma. With a smirk, he stabbed him once more and removed the sword. Hotsuma fell to the ground.

"Get out of my way!" Hotsuma heard a voice shouted. It sounded familiar. _Was it Ryoko on the other side waiting to meet him?_ The voice was too real, it was close.

Ryoko pushed the soldiers out the way, "Hotsuma!" Ryoko shouted she quickly glanced at Tenchi dead in the corner. "Tenchi! Let go of me! Get off me! How dare you?! Hotsuma!" Ryoko shouted as the troops restrained her. Hotsuma hanging on to dear life, locked eyes with Ryoko. He started to convulse as his blood pressure began to drop. He watched as Ryoko was removed from the scene. Hotsuma unsteadily raised his head and turned in the direction of where Tenchi's body laid before passing away.

"The Prince has just passed away at the hands of an assassin. In turn we killed the assailant. That is the message we will tell Lord Yosho. Let us quickly remove the bodies."

"Aiko slow down you will fall." Ryoko shouted at the toddler as she sat beside Washu on porch.

"She sure is growing up." Washu smiled watching the toddler chase after butterflies.

"Hotsuma would've been so proud." Ryoko peered up at the sky.

"He would probably be teaching her how to Sword dance. Raising her up to be a little warrior." Washu and Ryoko chuckled.

Thank You for Reading

Please Review

Disclaimer: I only write based from my imagination or influences from movies I have seen

Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Universe and Tenchi in Tokyo as well as movies are all property of Pioneer AIC.


End file.
